Darantula
Darantula (a.k.a. the "Barbed Beast of Fog") is an optional boss in Patapon 2 and Patapon 3. It is a stronger cousin of Centura and is thus extremely similar in appearance and fighting style. Physically, Darantula has barbs on its legs instead of stripes, a spikier tail, odd disc-like structures on its knees and a purple and pink color scheme (as opposed to Centura's yellow and orange). The spots on its main body also happen to resemble a grinning, skull-like face, although this may be coincidential. Its two eyes appear scarred and "X"-shaped and the other two are normal. Darantula is a large spider that has poison and a long sting tail. Darantula lives in the Dachara Ruins, unlocked with the discovery of the Blank Map on Mt. Gonrok. Like Centura, it is only visible in the rain, so the Rain or Storm Juju is necessary to battle it. It is sensitive to fire and prone to staggering, but its small size and high mobility makes it difficult to hit-especially for melee units. In Patapon 3, Darantula is seen in a DLC Quest Boss Battle, (Boss Battle) Darantula. Darantula usually drops Level 2-5 fangs, although the drop rates are extremely random, even for a boss. Defeating the boss Darantula, like the Centura, has an extremely low amount of health compared to other bosses. Like the Centura, it is prone to suffering extremely prolonged damage when ignited. The trick is to bring a Gyaba Yaripon with a Dokaknel's Fang to hit its head or Yumipon with piercing ability and then equip them with fire bows. The amount of damage they inflict on the Darantula in the form of burning can kill it within about two minutes, in which case the rain miracle only has to be used once.The weak spot of Darantula,is it's head,also the best way to assualt that area is by useing a pierceing spear or javelin. Attacks Tail Slam Darantula curls its tail, lifting its tail barb out of sight, before smashing its tail barb into the ground. The damage is moderate, but exceeds Centura's version of the attack in both speed and power. PonPata is the best for avoiding this, but the ChakaChaka song will help mitigate the damage. Poison Darantula points its stinger at itself. It soon stabs itself to spray poisonous goo over your Patapons, putting them to sleep. The damage is very minor, but the sleeping Patapons will be sitting ducks. The ChakaChaka song will reduce some damage, but the later DonDon or PonPata songs will ensure safety. The DonChaka song will also help in waking up the Patapons hit by the attack. Absorb To herald this attack, Darantula will lift its tail, with the stinger pointing at your army. In moments, the boss will stab at the ground, attempting to impale a Patapon. If successful, Darantula will lift up its victim and suck out its body fluids. In seconds, the Patapon will be drained dry, and Darantula will flick its remains to the ground. Obviously, this is instant death, but a cap is left for you to collect. Like all instant-kill attacks, Heroes drained in this manner will not revive for the rest of the battle. The PataPata Song may work, if you are near Darantula and if you have no rear units(such as Yumipon or Mahopon). When you first fight Darantula, almost none of your songs will let you avoid the attack, but later on the PonPata and DonDon songs will get your forces out of harm's way. Staggering Darantula is another option to prevent the attack all together, especially as it begins to weaken (and thus becomes easier to stagger). Tail Slide Darantula will put its tail under its body, tail barb behind it and pointing to the ground. Afterwards, it whips its tail barb along the ground, impaling everything in its path. The damage of this attack is major-fatal, and puts your Patapons to sleep if they survive. At later levels, this attack is deadly-anything that survives the intial hit will be easy prey for Darantula's next move. The ChakaChaka song will be the best you can do at first, but later on the DonDon song will avoid this attack altogether. PonPata is inadvisable, as the boss' tail can reach a very long way. Likewise, don't bother trying to stagger it-Darantula is immune to staggering when readying this move. Trivia *Its name is very similar to the spider, Tarantula: a species of large, hairy spider. *If you kill Darantula just as the rain stops, it will not die, forcing you to make it rain again to win the battle. *It is possible to break Darantula's spike, although as Darantula has very little health, it will usually die before you have time to break it. If the spike is broken, it loses almost all its moves and retains only Tail Slam and Tail Slide. *Darantula is one of the 3 bosses you fight in the weather conditions of fog. *In Patapon 3, Darantula is said to be a blood-sucking plant. Video thumb|300px|left|Darantula Battle Category:Half-Boss Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 DLC